"How To" to Role-Play
What is RolePlay..? A 'Role Play' is defined as altering one's behavior and personality to meet the requirements either unconsciously to fit society, or consciously attempt to fit a role that you desire. Obviously here we are going to be aiming more at the second option of role play, seeing as you are not needed to fit into the society, many actually want to be abnormal, unique, and special in this world. Though there obviously is two types of role play which I would like to explain to enlighten both experienced role players, and those whom are brand new. Casual Role Play First is Casual Role Play, which it is not needed to have a specific posting length. This is just as the name says, Casual. If you don't want to be detail oriented and explain ever single detail out to appease those whom are reading and not leave any questions about what it is that is going on, then you don't have to. It is encouraged that you do use as much detail as possible, just to better yourself as a Role Player and prepare yourself to encounter people who will post an essay against you in a battle. Battle Role Play Second is Battle Role Play, this is required to use as much detail as you can possibly muster up. The reason for this is simply the more detail you use, the better of a chance that someone is going to look over an attack. many role-plays strictly goes off of T-1 RPing when you truly look into it. If they use anything less then T-1, then they are missing out on key facts and knowledge. Types of Text Fighting (Ones used within ROYRP) *''T-1 (Paragrah turn-based fighting):'' This first type of text fighting based is generally used by those within the chat based client. Considered the more serious RPers. Normally it takes from anywhere two weeks to two months to learn, but that is depending on your level of learning skill, your willingness to pay attention to detail and also the time and dedication you put into it and also perfecting it of course. The run down of T-1 is that within the paragraph the two people fighting appear to come out of a book useing great amount of detailed decriptions of their actions and their surroundings. So that those around them watching can in a sense see what is happening in the chat to make the Role-Play more exciting, enjoyable and a great experience. ::Generally, if you aren't one to "Read alot." or "Read a novel." Then this Stage isn't for you. ::T-1/Para is considered amongest the chat/form based community as one of the hardest way to Role-Play if you are not that well at being discriptive. T-1 is a turn-based system. So you have to wait your turn wheater its a 1x1 RP. Or a group that has more then two people in it. So in turn, you have to wait for your opponet to finish typing his/her attack to counter. Stated in the paragraph above, this is a pharagraph fighting. In a T-1 fight/spar, your opponent can attempt to strike you. You have the chance to counter the attack or dodge it.( Taking into the consideration of the 3 Dodge 1 Hit Method if you are a skilled T-1 Fighter) *''T-2:'' This second type of text fighting is a High-paced fighting style which consists of 7 words to attack, 10 connect, 7 dodge and 12 to counter-attack. This is another created text fighting style that was created shrotly after T-1. It has become widly used by people who felt T-1 was to long and took to much time to use. With this type of fighting, you have to have a min of 7 words for your attack, same for the outcome. For the reverse you would need min of 10 words and same for the reverse outcome. Overall it should take at least 12 words to post a counter attack (If your the one to keep track of how much you type!) ::Finished reading? Here is a Fun fact: T-1 and T-2 are referred to "Legal Fighting Styles" T-3, T-4, T-5 and T-6 are all referred to as "non-Legal Fighting Styles." Didn't know that? Well now you do! Category:How To Category:Role-play